K-9 (2009 TV Series)
K-9 is a British-Australian comedy-adventure series focusing on the adventures of the robot dog K-9 from the television show Doctor Who, achieved by mixing computer animation and live action. It is aimed at an audience of 11- to 15-year-olds. A single series of the programme was made in Brisbane, Australia, with co-production funding from Australia and the United Kingdom. It aired in 2009 and 2010 on Network Ten in Australia, and on Disney XD in the UK, as well as being broadcast on other Disney XD channels in Europe. Siren Of Ceres (Season 1, Episode 5) Drake uses a strange alien substance on a group of school children in an experiment to gain control of the population. Jorjie stumbles across the plan and K9 and Starkey have to find and destroy the control devices. Vlcsnap-2015-10-21-20h11m11s191.png|Jorjie goes to private school Magadalena. K9003.png K9004.png|Hypnotized girls introduces herself and welcome Jorjie. K9005.png k9006.png k9007.png|Jorjie is punished for bad behaviour in class. k9008.png k9009.png k9010.png k9011.png k9012.png|The girls answer the teacher question. k9013.png k9014.png|The hypnotized girls are going toinvite to Jorjie and her new friend to join them, but Jorgie and her friend... k9015.png|but Jorgie and her friend refuse to. k9016.png k9017.png|Queen bee is controlled... k9019.png|by Drake... k9020.png|to laugh higher and higher... k9023.png|Now Jorjie's friend was hypnotized. k9022.png k9024.png|Stark tries to rescue Jorjie. k9025.png k9026.png k9027.png|So he manages to break the force field. k9028.png k9029.png k9030.png|The hypnotized girl is very docile. k9032.png|K-9 and Professor Gryefen and Darius learn about mind control bracelet. k9033.png|Now it is Jorjie time... k9037.png|Queen bee say to Jorijie: k9034.png|I got something for you... k9035.png|Jorjie is tempted to accept the bracelet. k9036.png k9038.png|Her friend says the bracelet is make her skin shine. k9039.png|Jorjie puts the bracelet and become mind controlled too. k9040.png|Jorjie is very polite and tries to seduce her friend. k9041.png k9042.png k9043.png k9044.png k9045.png k9046.png|K-9 destroy the bracelet. k9047.png|And Jorjie is out of trance. k9048.png Curse Of Anubis (Season 1, Episode 10) K9 meets the Anubians, a race he helped in his long forgotten past. Once placid, these creatures have now become war-mongers. They trick K9 by worshipping him as their saviour, a veritable God. Darius sees through the plan and tries to thwart the alien invasion. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h16m08s190.png|The Anubians take professor Gryefen. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h17m53s223.png|Professor Gryefen is made Anubians' Slave. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h18m15s185.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h18m40s172.png|Jorjie and Stark see professor Gryefen with a strange behaviour. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h19m01s134.png|Jorjie and Stark supect that something strange is happening and manage to stole the Anubians' book. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h19m16s24.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h19m22s88.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h19m46s69.png|Jorjie and Stark see the book. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h19m55s156.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h19m58s192.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m00s208.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m01s223.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m03s240.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m05s3.png|Stark realize the Anubians' plan to mind control the world. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m11s61.png|Jorjie says that they need to warn K-9 about Anubians' plan... vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m21s165.png|But is too late... The Anubians' enslave Stark and Jorjie. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m24s189.png|Anubians' order them to kneel. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m38s73.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m39s91.png|And they simply obey.. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m42s117.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h20m43s128.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h21m15s188.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h21m19s230.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h21m29s78.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h23m10s61.png|Jorjie's mother is seeking for her. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h23m15s110.png|Gryefen says that his master allows her to enter. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h23m33s35.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h23m40s100.png|Jorjie offers grape to her mother. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h24m38s173.png|The other agents are made slave too. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h24m40s190.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h25m11s250.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h25m17s47.png|And now it is Jorgie's mother time. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h25m20s85.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h25m31s194.png|Mother is ordered to kneel. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h25m34s224.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h26m05s22.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h26m13s97.png|Daryus manage to take control of Anubians' Ship and talk and ask to Anubians' liberate his friends. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h26m10s72.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h26m27s237.png|K-9 realizes the Anubians' plan. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h26m40s118.png|K-9 knock out the Anubian. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h26m49s201.png|Stark, Jorjie out of trance. vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h26m51s222.png vlcsnap-2015-10-21-21h26m58s36.png Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Western Live Action Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Sci-Fi Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Non-Human Hypnotist